Kagami
by Callie Wilson
Summary: The Sohma gets a new clan head who demands Tohru's memory be erased. 6 months after she leaves, the Sohmas meet the Ishimis who turn their world upside down!
1. Dreams And School

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. . .OKAY I SAID IT CAN YOU MAKE THE BUNNY DANCE NOW?! Whoo! Go Momiji!  
  
A/N: Alright, this is my first FB fic. Anyways, this is basically my take on "What if there was more Juunishis than just the Sohmas?" And thank you to my friends, who so graciously allowed me to use their characters.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~The canopy of the forest made it seem closer to night rather than early afternoon as it really was. A young silver-haired girl struggled and grunted as she tried to drag the pack she was carrying. She blinked her bright blue eyes, trying to see through the tears that had collected there. Soon she couldn't go on and collapsed to her knees, letting the tears fall freely. Her sobs bounced off the trees and echoed around her. Suddenly, she heard the cried of another voice. Standing up, she left her bag and followed the sound until she came upon another girl. She couldn't have been more than six, the same age as the silver-haired girl. She was sitting on a tree stump, wiping away the tears with her long orange and brown hair.  
  
"Are you okay?" she called to the girl on the stump.  
  
The girl jumped, startled by the voice and turned to look at the silver-haired girl. "I'm fine," she replied though her sniffling and turned her eyes back down to the ground.  
  
"Are you lost?" the silver-haired girl tried again. "Did you run away from home like me?"  
  
The girl on the stump looked up sadly. "I don't have a home to run away from anymore."  
  
"Come on," the silver-haired girl ordered, holding out her hand. "You can stay with me."  
  
The girl on the stump took her hand, and they walked out of the forest together.~  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
~The hallway was dark as the six males made their way down it. Yuki looked around. Why were all the windows covered up?  
  
"Yuki-kun, why do you think Seiko wants to see us?" Shigure asked, walking at Yuki's side.  
  
Yuki shook his head. "I don't know, Shigure." He looked at the others. Kyou walked with his arms folded to his chest behind them. Momiji clung to Hatori in front of them. Haru was last, walking with his eyes on the floor and his hands in the pockets of his jacket.  
  
"Things sure have been different since Akito died and Seiko took over," Shigure said trying to break the silence, but sighed seeing that no one was going to reply.  
  
Hatori stopped at the door and turned to look at the other. He knocked, and a sound from inside granted them permission to enter.  
  
The room wasn't much brighter than then hallway. The six males bowed to a shadowed figure in the corner.  
  
"You called us, Seiko?" Hatori asked, straightening up.  
  
Seiko looked up, gray eyes glinting slightly. "I have called you here, because you are the closest to Honda Tohru. I have observed and it is my opinion and your order that she must have her memory erased."  
  
The uproar drowned out anything anyone tried to say. Haru and Kyou looked angry. Momiji was crying. Shigure and Hatori were trying to reason with Seiko, and Yuki. . . Yuki stared straight ahead, speechless, as the voices swirled around him until he couldn't hear them anymore.~  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yuki sat up in his bed, panting. He looked at his clock. Five twenty- eight. He still had an our to sleep, but he couldn't. His mind was still racing. His dreams. He didn't understand the first one. Who were the silver- haired girl and the-orange and-brown-haired girl? What were they doing in the forest? He didn't understand any of it. Then his mind shifted to his second dream. They had tried so hard to convince Seiko otherwise. They had failed. Seiko had also forbidden them to even talk to her anymore. He sighed and fell back into his bed. Today was the first day of school, and he would need his strength.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look, it's Yuki-kun! He's so Kawaii!"  
  
"Hai, and Kyou-kun!"  
  
"There's Momiji and Hatsuharu!"  
  
Yuki looked down trying to avoid the stares from the girls. He finally made it to his class and sat down in the seat in front of Kyou. Suddenly, Tohru walked into the room with Hana and Uotani. Six months had passed since Tohru had had her memory erased. They had told Tohru, Hana, and Uotani that they had been in a car accident, and gotten amnesia. Then they told them that Tohru had been living with Uotani since her mother died and with that story, came the erasing of Uotani's family's memories being erased, and Tohru's family's memories being erased. Hatori had barely been able to take it all. He looked up at Tohru. It seem for a moment she was smiling at him, but then he realized she was smiling at her other friends.  
  
~Please still be my friend.~ Yuki shook his head. He had promised Tohru that. Now he couldn't even keep that. He lowered his head, ashamed at himself.  
  
"Toshi, honestly! That's not even funny!"  
  
Yuki looked up to see two girls he had never seen before, a girl with silver hair and a girl with orange and brown hair. His jaw nearly dropped. Could they be the girls from his dream? Then he shook it off. It was simply a dream, and this was simply coincidence.  
  
The teacher directed them to the empty seats next to Yuki and Kyou, the silver-haired girl sitting in front of the other.  
  
"Hi, I'm Ishimi Taki.," the silver-haired girl said, turning towards Yuki and Kyou. "And This is Ishimi Toshi," she continued motioning to the girl behind her.  
  
"So- Sohma Yuki." He replied, slightly bowing his head. "Sohma Kyou," he stated, with a glance behind him.  
  
Kyou looked up at them with a questioning glance then turned his eyes back to his desk.  
  
Taki smiled. "It's nice to meet you, Yuki-kun, Kyou-kun."  
  
Toshi nodded slightly and turned to stare out the window.  
  
"Nice to meet you too, Taki-chan, Toshi-chan." Yuki said, smiling too.  
  
"Class!" the teacher began. "Our first project of the year will be to make a timeline of you're life, complete with pictures. Now the format will be. . ."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
After school, Yuki and Kyou were starting to go home, when they head a voice behind them. They turned to see Taki and Toshi running after them.  
  
"Kyou-Kun! Yuki-kun! You live down this way?" Toshi asked.  
  
Kyou nodded. "Hai, with a family relative."  
  
Taki grinned. "What a coincidence! So do we!"  
  
Yuki smiled at her. "Is your relative a hentai?"  
  
Toshi laughed. "Of course! Baka inu, always acting so perverted."  
  
Yuki noticed Taki give Toshi a warning glance. ~Inu? What does she mean?~ he wondered.  
  
They walked together until they reached the Sohma house, and Taki and Toshi ran on to their own home.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The next afternoon, Yuki was walking through the hallways. Stopping at his classroom, he walked in. Yuki looked over the projects that had already been started, scanning the pictures of his classmates when they were younger. His eyes stopped suddenly on the picture of a 6 year old, silver- haired girl. His heart almost stopped. Even though he knew, he looked up at the name, to see it was indeed Taki's picture. His eyes quickly scanned for Toshi's project, and saw a 6 year old Toshi, although, he noticed that there were no pictures from before she was six. He shook his head at the little orange and brown-haired girl.  
  
Leaving the classroom in shock, Yuki continued his walk down the hallway. He couldn't believe it. Taki and Toshi were the girls from his dream. His thoughts were interrupted by a young boy being flung from a classroom into the lockers across the hall. Startled, he looked into the classroom. There, at Toshi's feet, visible through the now-dissipating smoke, surrounded by a pile of clothes, was a small, silver-haired mouse.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay that was the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! Please Read and Review! And come back for more!!! Thanks!  
  
A/N: All right, here's the deal. I need to have a Juunishi family. Unfortunately, I don't have enough characters to make counterparts to everyone in the show. So instead of making up all the bios by myself, I'm opening up an opportunity to you loyal readers. (how loyal can this be with this being the first chapter?) If you're interested in being a character please e-mail me at amberleigh86@sbcglobal.net , and I will send you a character survey form. In the case of multiple people wanting the same Juunishi animal, I'm going to take the bio with the most detail, but I will e-mail the person who doesn't get it back, asking if they'd like to rework the bio a little for a different animal. Names are preferably Japanese- sounding at least, and genders are preferably, but not required to be opposite from the series. If you would like to be paired with a character, please let me know in your bio! Thanks!  
  
Animals Taken (and Names)  
  
Mouse- Ishimi Taki Cat- Ishimi Toshi Dog- Ishimi Kinagi Rabbit- Ishimi Kyoko Snake- Ishimi Hikaru Monkey- Ishimi Minoru Tiger- Ishimi Himo Dragon/Seahorse: Ishimi Michiko  
  
Animals Left: Pig (preferably male) Sheep (preferably female, and I would actually like to pair sheep girl with himo-tiger, if character owner doesn't mind) Cow (preferably female, might want to go with Haru?) 


	2. Secret Revealed

Hi everyone! Thanks for coming back to or starting to read Kagami! I don't own FB, nor do I own anyone except Taki and Himo, Thankies! Those of you who sent in profiles, I'm going to have a website up one of these days, with a link to a picture of you drawn by Flareon0301 AKA Furea AKA Toshi!!! So enjoy this chappy!!!  
  
~Callie Wilson~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~There at Toshi's feet, visible through the now dissipating smoke, surrounded by clothes, was a little silver mouse~  
  
"To-Toshi-chan?" Yuki asked staring at the mouse.  
  
Toshi turned her head to the door. "Oh, hi, Yuki-kun!" She quickly glanced at the mouse on the floor. "Oh, uh, I was just doing an experiment with my mouse, uh, Nezumi!"  
  
Yuki wasn't listening however. He was staring at the mouse, thoughts flashing through his head. "Taki-chan. . ." he trailed off.  
  
"Taki? Oh, no, this isn't Taki." She laughed nervously. "Taki's a human; this is a mouse." She looked at her watch and made a motion for him to leave. "Now run along."  
  
As if on cue, the mouse suddenly poofed into a tall column of smoke. Yuki dodged Toshi's attempt to try to get him out of the room and turned away, knowing what would be there when the smoke cleared.  
  
Toshi got ready to try to get him out again, when she heard him mutter something. "Nani?" she asked, standing up straight from her fighter pose and scratching her head.  
  
"Juunishi. Is Taki dressed yet?" Yuki asked, still facing away.  
  
"Hai, Yuki-kun, I am," came Taki's voice.  
  
"Taki!" Toshi exclaimed, sounding a bit irritated.  
  
Yuki turned around with an understanding look on his face. "I know, Toshi-chan, what it feels like when your secret is revealed."  
  
Toshi's eyes got wide. "Secret? I don't know what you're talking about. We don't have any-"  
  
"Toshi-chan, he knows. He knows about the Juunishi somehow," Taki said with a sad look in her eyes.  
  
"I am Juunishi," Yuki said. "The mouse."  
  
"Impossible!" Toshi shouted. "You can't be the mouse! Taki is the mouse! Oops." She turned red and cursed herself under breath.  
  
"Two clans, both cursed with the spirit of the Juunishi. Is it even possible?" Taki asked turning to Yuki.  
  
"It must be," Yuki mused, looking back at Taki and smiling.  
  
"I don't believe him! He can't be Juunishi!" Toshi insisted, walking to a corner of the room and sitting on a desk.  
  
"I can prove I'm Juunishi," Yuki replied, stepping closer to Taki, arms outstretched.  
  
Outside the room, a certain orange-haired boy was walking by the classroom and overheard the last thing Yuki said. Looking in, he saw Yuki about to hug Taki. "Kuso Nezumi!" Kyou shouted as he leapt into the room. "After everything we went through with Tohru, you want to start that again?!" He dove at Yuki.  
  
"It's fine, Kyou." Yuki stepped out of the way to avoid him and embraced Taki.  
  
She yelped and closed her eyes, afraid of turning back into a mouse. Slowly she opened her eyes to find that she was still a human. . .and that Yuki still had his arms around her. Yuki seemed to have realized it too at that moment because he let go, and they both stepped back from each other quickly, blushing. Taki looked from Toshi to Kyou then to Yuki. Toshi and Kyou both had a surprised look on their faces, and Yuki was smiling at her. "So, Kyou-kun," she started, "Are you Juunishi too?"  
  
Kyou's blank stare was suddenly replaced by realization. He nodded his head. "The cat," he replied, hesitantly, not knowing if there was a cat in their family and not wanting to be made a fool again.  
  
"Me too!" came Toshi's voice from the back corner. "I should have known you were the cat! The orange hair, the black and white bead bracelet. It should have been obvious. Of course, I didn't know there was another Juunishi family, but still!"  
  
Kyou looked down and made a subtle motion of placing the hand with the bracelet behind his back, out of sight. "I. . .I should have noticed, too."  
  
Toshi held up an arm with a royal blue scrunchie. "This is mine!"  
  
Kyou stared at her. How could she be so confident with herself, her TRUE self? He still wasn't. Even after everything with Tohru, he still hated his true self. How could she be so willing to show it to him?  
  
"So you and Toshi-chan are friends?" Yuki asked to Taki, not fully understanding the mouse/cat relationship here.  
  
"We're like sisters!" Taki exclaimed.  
  
"Even though you're cat and mouse?" he asked back.  
  
"Taki-chan found me in the forest when she was running away from home," Toshi started.  
  
"My little brother had just been born, and I was very jealous of the attention he was getting, so I left and found Toshi," Taki added.  
  
"Yeah, and she took me home with her, and we grew up like sisters," Toshi continued.  
  
"And then we moved here with Kinagi and Kyoko because we heard about what a great school this was!" Taki finished.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Everyone turned to the door to see a girl with shoulder-length black hair with green tips.  
  
"Kyoko!" Taki exclaimed. "What are you still doing here?"  
  
"I got detention. Some stupid girl, I don't know her name, she had a pin on that said 'Yuki' though, she sat there talking about how stupid and smelly and messy rabbits were, and that all they were good for was stew. So I started yelling at her, and I got detention. Completely unfair if you ask me." Kyoko replied.  
  
She looked as if she had changed out of her school uniform already and was wearing black pants, a matching black jacket, and a white shirt underneath. She had a pentacle choker, a pentacle tattooed on her hand, and a black chain for a belt.  
  
"Rabbit?" Yuki asked. "Is Kyoko-chan Juunishi too?"  
  
Kyoko looked back and forth from Toshi to Taki. "How does he know?"  
  
Taki smiled. "They're Juunishi too, from a different family." She motioned to them. "Yuki-kun is the mouse, Kyou-kun is the cat. Kyoko is the rabbit, guys."  
  
Kyoko still looked at the two males suspiciously, but seemed to lighten up a little. "So you're Yuki. Everyone's talking about you. Is there a rabbit in your family? It might be interesting to meet her."  
  
Yuki smiled. "The Juunishi in our family is a boy."  
  
Kyou scoffed. "At least we think it's a boy."  
  
"Kyou!" Yuki turned and glared at him, then turned back to Kyoko. "He goes to this school. His name is Momiji. Maybe you've met him?"  
  
"Oh yeah, Sohma Momiji. He's in my class. He's the rabbit of your family?" Kyoko asked.  
  
Yuki nodded, and Kyou rolled his eyes.  
  
"He's a nice kid, although he seems a little bit hyper," Kyoko stated, giving a little glance to Kyou as he scoffed again.  
  
Taki cleared her throat nervously. "Well, we really should be going. I'm sure Kinagi is waiting for us." She motioned for Toshi to come and tried to usher Kyoko out of the room.  
  
"Are you kidding?" Kyoko asked. "She's probably been waiting for an excuse to come to the high school, hentai that she is."  
  
"Hentai. . .Is Kinagi-san the dog Juunishi?" Yuki asked.  
  
"Yeah," Toshi replied, hesitantly. "How did you know?"  
  
"Shigure," Kyou simply stated. "The Perverted Inu of our family."  
  
"Taki-chan, we live down the same way, let's walk together," Yuki suggested.  
  
"Why don't you just stay for dinner while you're at it?" Kyou asked, sarcastically.  
  
Yuki turned to Kyou, then back to Taki. "That's a wonderful idea! Taki- chan, Toshi-chan, Kyoko-chan, would you like to stay for dinner?" He didn't notice Kyou smack his forehead.  
  
"That would be nice, Yuki-kun," Taki said, smiling. "Toshi? Kyoko?"  
  
"Sounds good to me! Thanks for the idea, Kyou-kun!" Toshi laughed, ignoring Kyou's glare.  
  
Kyoko shrugged. "All right with me."  
  
The five walked out of the classroom together, and headed to Sohma Shigure's house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
A/N- Well, that's chapter three! Please Review!! And thanks to everyone who sent in chars, all of the slots are filled, unless someone's interested in being the rooster! Thanks again! Come back for the next chapter: Dinner With Shigure!  
  
~Callie Wilson~ 


	3. The Dinner

Disclaimer: Sorry everyone, I'm sadly, NOT the owner of Fruits Basket! (If I were, more episodes would have been made)  
  
A/N: Hey everyone! This is Flare, Toshi, Speaking! Amber-san has lost interest in this fic, so to spice it up and make it more interesting, I've stolen the torch from her :D mwahahahaha.no really, she gave it over to me to write chapter 3. From now on, if this works, we will be alternating the chapter writing. It should be pretty fun if it works *looks pointedly at Amber who is gushing over Yuki* BTW: Thanks to all who have sent in bios for juunishi characters, and to the little boar, I shall get your character drawn as soon as I can get past this sudden flood of work and stress from school! And, if anyone has questions, comments, additions, to make to their characters please e-mail me at flareon0301@hotmail.com! Thanks. We still need a chicken so if anyone's interested, contact amber-san for the bio survey! Alrighty then, ON WITH CHAPTER THREE!  
  
The walk back to Shigure's house was quite uneventful, but Taki and Toshi had all the fun they needed in checking out the new scenery. When they got to the house the two girls smiled brightly.  
  
"Wow, what a cute little house!" Toshi giggled, going over the simple, yet beautiful design.  
  
"Hmm..seems peaceful enough, there's a lot more greenery here than at our place.Toshi went a bit overboard on the flower garden this year." Taki finished with a sweatdrop.  
  
Toshi just giggled even more, "Aw, Taki, I know you like my flowers too! It smells better now, we don't have to smell Inu all the time!"  
  
"You enjoy gardening, Toshi-Chan?" Yuki questioned somewhat surprised and pleased.  
  
"Well I dunno if you'd call it gardening. I just like the pretty smell and sight of the flowers! ^-^" Toshi replied modestly.  
  
Kyou grunted slightly and walked into the house taking off his shoes at the door.  
  
Yuki followed suit and invited Taki and Toshi in as well.  
  
"Taidama!" Yuki called out to Shigure, whom he knew was in the house somewhere.  
  
"Taidama." Kyou echoed, less enthusiastic.  
  
"Yuki-Kun! Baka Neko!" Shigure cried happily, running to embrace the boys, "Oh how I missed you today! How were the cute high school girls today?"  
  
"Hentai.." Yuki growled. Toshi and Taki timidly watched the scene from a few feet behind Yuki and Kyou.  
  
Shigure sniffed the air rather loudly and sighed. "I smell lovely flowers!" He stated, "Tell me, have you brought our dear Tohru-chan back to reinstate her memories??"  
  
"No," Yuki mumbled, sadness momentarily seeping into his voice.  
  
"Grr. Stupid hentai mutt! Why'd you have to go and bring HER up?!" Kyou roared, before storming upstairs to get changed.  
  
Shigure blinked, obviously stumped. He curiously peeked over Yuki's shoulder to spot Toshi and Taki politely waving with knowing sweatdrops on her heads. Shigure broke out into a wide grin, "Ahhh, so Yuki-kun, are these you and Kyou-Kun's new girlfriends???"  
  
Taki visibly blushed from the bluntness of this canine, but it was just so familiar! 'Kinagi.' she thought absently. Toshi put a hand behind her head and laughed nervously, "N-no! You've got it all wrong! Yuki-kun and Kyou-kun just invited us over for dinner!"  
  
"So it's a double dinner date then? I should probably leave!" Shigure continued to joke.  
  
"Ahem." Came a quiet, slightly ticked voice from the door.  
  
"Eh?" Came Shigure's intelligent response.  
  
"I kinda got..lost but I'm fine now, thanks for the concern." Muttered Kyoko, sarcasm dripping from her tone.  
  
Shigure shrank back behind Taki and Toshi, 'She's kinda scary.reminds me of Hana-chan. EEP! She doesn't have Denpa powers too does she?!' he thought, freaking himself out.  
  
"I'm sorry Kyoko-Chan! I didn't realize you had gone missing!" Taki bowed apologetically.  
  
"Lighten up Kyoko-San! We didn't mean to leave you behind!" Toshi said good-naturedly, placing an arm around Kyoko's shoulders like she was a close buddy. Kyoko glared daggers at the contact of Toshi's arm with her body.  
  
"Get. OFF. Me." She demanded very unkindly.  
  
Toshi smiled nervously and removed her arm, also taking note to move a few feet away from Kyoko completely and hiding behind Taki. Kyoko grinned in satisfaction; 'Scaredy-cat' she thought. She turned to Shigure, "So, what's for dinner?"  
  
Shigure smiled, "Can any of you cook?  
  
"Hmm?" all three mumbled with shocked expressions.  
  
"Hehe..I guess Yuki-Kun forgot to mention that the only one here who can cook is Kyou-kun.But he's too lazy to cook a big meal." Shigure stopped a moment to gauge the level of shock, confusion, and surprise in their faces before continuing, "Hey, there's three of you! Cook together, it'll take off the full force of the work load for you!"  
  
"You're kidding, right?" Kyoko huffed, "What is the rule around here? 'Guests have to cook dinner'?!"  
  
"Kyoko-Chan, calm down," Taki soothed, "We'd be happy to cook!"  
  
"We would?" Moaned Toshi incredulously.  
  
"Of course! Would you rather eat good food, or barely edible food?" Taki pointed out.  
  
"Hmm.Good point," Kyoko agreed, "Alright, Mutt, where's the kitchen?"  
  
Shigure stiffened up, 'Did she just refer to me as a canine!? How does she know?! Play it cool, Shigure, it was probably just a chance insult!' he chided with himself. "Right this way, ladies!" He ushered with a happy smile as he showed them to the kitchen. Taki and Kyoko followed willingly, while Toshi brought up the behind grumbling slightly.  
  
"Here it is! Everything should be well stocked, all you have to do is locate what you need and cook a great meal! Have fun!" Shigure explained, dreaming about his first exquisite meal in months.  
  
"Thank you Shigure-San!" Taki smiled. When he left, Taki and kyoko split up and began locating everything  
  
"Okay, I'll raid the fridge; Kyoko, You look through the pantry; and Toshi, you look for dishes!" Taki ordered, opening both the fridge and freezer to assess what they had to work with.  
  
"Wow, they really are stocked!" Kyoko stated with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Why do I have to help? You know I can't cook well Taki-San!" Toshi whined.  
  
"Exactly why I'm having you set the table!" Taki replied with a cheerful smile.  
  
Toshi mumbled something and went to find the dishes with which to set the table.  
  
Inside Shigure's office, Shigure was at work typing away a new story, The Doubles. 'Ahhhhh delicious meals once again. I'm so happy, I wonder if they'll stay?' he paused to think with horseshoe eyes.  
  
Up in their rooms, Yuki and Kyou were also deep in thought. Yuki was changing into his home clothes as he stared blankly into space, his actions seeming robotic. 'Can there really be 2 juunishi families? I never knew it was possible...Maybe Akito knew of this second family? Perhaps Seiko...no I doubt it. I better get back downstairs before Taki-Chan and Toshi-Chan come looking for me.' He thought as he finished dressing.  
  
In his own room, Kyou was brooding angrily to himself. 'Kuso Nezumi! Why is he even trying?! Just because they hold our curse as well, he's inviting them into our home. Doesn't he care what this will do if we all get attached and then Seiko takes them away too?! Does he even feel remorse for the loss of Tohru?! Damn him! I hate that stupid mouse!' Kyou paused and listened to the soft patter of Yuki's socked feet as he passed his room on his way to the stairs. His thoughts changed to that of the other family, 'Well.they DO have a cat as well.. Maybe I won't feel as exiled anymore, maybe this could work?' Kyou smiled slightly as he thought about it. He finished whatever he was doing as well and made his way to the dining area, the smell of cooking food luring him dreamily.  
  
"Dinner's ready!!!!!" Taki exclaimed proudly as a still grumbling Toshi set the last of the food onto the table.  
  
"Did I hear the dinner bell ring?" Shigure questioned, poking his head into the room.  
  
"Silly Inu, there was no bell; just my lovely voice!" Taki bragged, ushering him to the table.  
  
Yuki walked in and smiled politely, "Ah, it looks great Taki-Chan!"  
  
Taki blushed but replied with a modest "Thank you!"  
  
"I helped too!" Toshi exclaimed jealously.  
  
"Baka Koneko, you only set the table!" Kyoko growled coming from the kitchen with a beautiful cake, "I helped with the cooking."  
  
Shigure plopped down at his spot at the table with a big smile, "Well, arigatou to you all, it looks and smells wonderful!"  
  
Kyou ambled into the room lazily and dropped into an Indian-style cross-legged position at his place at the table. Toshi stopped glaring at Kyoko to acknowledge him.  
  
"Hello, Kyou-Kun! What do you think of the meal??" she greeted with a smile.  
  
"Eh? Well..it's alright.." He replied; something then struck him, "Hey! There aren't any leeks in this meal are there?!"  
  
Taki looked up from serving the greedy shigure, "Ah, No way Kyou-Kun, Toshi-Chan here hates vegetables!"  
  
Kyou sighed in relief then noted some fried green things, "I thought you said she hated vegetables, what do you call these?"  
  
"I hate all vegetables, except fried okra!" Toshi corrected for her sister.  
  
Kyou popped the fried okra in his mouth to taste it, "I guess it tastes okay, it could use more flavor though."  
  
Yuki thanked Taki as she served his food and muttered to Kyou, "Baka Neko, wait till you're served to eat!"  
  
"Shut up!" He yelled back.  
  
Shigure stopped piling food into his mouth to scold Kyou for his rude manners,  
  
"Kyou-Chan, it's not polite to yell at the dinner table, nor is it polite to yell in front of ladies!"  
  
"Damn mutt.." Kyou growled lowly.  
  
"Cheer up Kyou-kun! Here, have something to eat, I give you permission!" Taki consoled, handing him his plate back, stocked full of great-smelling food.  
  
"Oh.Thank you." Kyou mumbled embarrassedly.  
  
"No problem!" She replied. She sat down between Toshi and Kyoko to begin eating her dinner as well. The meal went on peacefully, small conversations sprouting here and there. As they finished, Toshi got up to collect the dishes for the sink, her and Taki would wash them later.  
  
"Ahhh That was great food! We'll have to keep you three around!" Shigure babbled satisfied.  
  
"Ah, Thank you Shigure-San, but Kinagi will be worried if we don't return home!" Taki explained.  
  
"Awww, Kyou and Yuki will be so lonely though!" Shigure protested.  
  
"It's YOU who will be lonely, hentai mutt!" Kyou growled.  
  
Kyoko got up from the table and went to find her stuff.  
  
"Are you two planning on staying a while longer?" She asked when she returned to the room finding Taki and Toshi still seated in pleasant conversation with their hosts.  
  
"Yes, we were planning to get to know the Souma's a bit more; are you leaving Kyoko-Chan?" Taki replied.  
  
"Hai," She stated, then bowed to Shigure, Yuki, and Kyou, "Thank you for having me over, bye."  
  
"Bye Kyoko-San!" Toshi called cheerfully, then ducked behind Taki in fear when Kyoko turned to glare at her.  
  
"You really should stand up to her one of these days Toshi-Chan, it's not like Kyoko-Chan would really ever hurt you!" Taki grinned.  
  
"HA! That's what you think..she's not as harmless as she looks!" Toshi growled.  
  
"Is little Koneko-Chan afraid of a fluffy bunny rabbit??" Kyou taunted.  
  
"Kyou! That's not very nice!" Shigure reprimanded.  
  
"NO! I'm not afraid!" Toshi denied fiercely.  
  
"That's not the way it looks to me," Kyou snickered, "Tiny little Kitty having to hide behind a Nezumi, how pathetic!"  
  
"Hold your tongue Baka Neko!" Yuki hissed firmly.  
  
"Or what Kuso nezumi?!" Kyou growled, "Are you looking for a fight?!"  
  
"I have better things to do with my time than play tea party with weak bakas" Yuki replied calmly, but annoyed.  
  
"Kuso Nezumi, How dare you mock me! OUTSIDE NOW!" Kyou roared.  
  
"Get the first aid kit ready Shigure.." Yuki sighed, following the steaming neko out.  
  
"Let's go watch Taki-San!!!" Toshi giggled excitedly.  
  
"Toshi-Chan! Don't instigate it further!" Taki replied.  
  
"Bah, you're no fun! I'm going to watch!" Toshi stuck her tongue out before running to catch the action.  
  
It took a few seconds for Taki's control to break before she followed, tingling with excitement. By the time she got out there, it was already over; Kyou was on the ground muttering something crossly and Yuki was dusting off his clothes complaining of how much of his time he had wasted on the Baka Neko. "And he called me pathetic.." Toshi murmured, louder than she thought. Kyou heard her and slinked off in humiliation.  
  
'I knew it...more rejection! I don't even fit amongst the rejected!' he thought angrily as he sat on the roof observing the silent stars. Below him he could hear the animated conversation going on between Yuki and Taki; they were talking about past experiences with the curse. Suddenly, he turned his attention to something else. Someone was coming up the ladder. 'Damn. I don't want any company right now! Can't they leave me alone?!' He thought angrily. He waited aloofly for the person to haul their body up onto the roof.  
  
"Ah, I thought I'd find you up here Kyou-Kun!" Toshi smiled proudly, "Cats like high places."  
  
"What do you want?" He hissed, none too pleasantly.  
  
"Why the hostility?" She questioned confused.  
  
"Why do you care, You think I'm pathetic for loosing to a mouse, is that it?" Kyou replied venomously.  
  
"You..heard that?" Toshi blinked, "I didn't mean it that way! I.ah..." She shut up, having no explanation. Kyou glared at her in resentment, but noticed that she didn't appear to be enjoying his anger much. She had curled her self up with her knees drawn to her chest, and seemed to be starting intently at the roof.  
  
"Hey, Toshi!" he called, unsurely.  
  
Toshi closed her eyes for a moment and breathed deeply, shaking a little; She turned to look at him, hoping he didn't see the small tears that still clouded her vision.  
  
"I'm sorry if I offended you Kyou-Kun, I really didn't mean to.." She murmured.  
  
'She's crying?!' Kyou thought in panic, 'What'd I do?!'  
  
"Oi, it's ok Toshi, I'm not mad at you." He sighed, calming himself forcefully.  
  
"Are you sure?" Toshi timidly questioned, looking up at him.  
  
"Yes," He retuned.  
  
Toshi nodded and made herself comfortable on the roof, "So, what do you do up here?"  
  
Kyou didn't reply as he appeared to be in thought. Toshi mimicked what he was doing and she too observed the stars.  
  
".How are you able to be so comfortable with yourself?" Kyou asked out of the blue without even turning to look at her.  
  
Toshi was taken aback by the sudden question, but thought about it a moment before answering, "I don't know really, perhaps growing up with Taki's loving family helped; I just don't find what I am to be anything horrible. I rather feel that I'm special over normal humans, not everyone can become a cat you know!"  
  
"Well, I guess you could look at it that way. But you're even confident about your true form! Doesn't it scare you? Aren't you disgusted with yourself?" Kyou questioned frantically, he just didn't understand it.  
  
"Well, you can't expect to get along in the world, if you can't even accept who you are can you? I mean, personally, I don't think our spirit's true form is that bad. The transformation smells a bit maybe, but it's not like we turn into some gruesome bloody beast! We're just a bit abnormal, that's all, I still think it's cute!" Toshi explained with a smile. Kyou turned to look at her disbelievingly, but found only solid foundation behind her words in the expression on her face, so calm and collected; she really was fine with all this. Maybe with her help, he could come to term with himself as well.  
  
"Thank you, Koneko-Chan" He said softly with a small smile upon his face. Toshi looked to him with a blush rising in her face, 'Was that sincerity I felt in his voice?' she pondered curiously. Her time to interrogate him was cut short however when Taki and Yuki came outside.  
  
"Toshi-Chan? Are you up there?" Taki called.  
  
Toshi crawled to the edge of the roof and peered over it to her sister; "Yes, Taki-San?"  
  
"Come down from there, I'd like to get some sleep before school tomorrow!" She joked.  
  
"Okay! I'm coming!" Toshi replied in a sing-song voice. She turned to climb down the ladder, but couldn't help noticing Kyou. 'Poor Kyou-kun, he seems so alone here.' She thought sadly. Before climbing down the ladder she crawled over and gave the rejected neko a friendly hug. Kyou was caught off guard by this; he was thankful for the cloak of night however, for his face was instantly hot red.  
  
"I guess I'll be seeing you around school, ne?" Toshi grinned, pulling away and looking at his shocked face.  
  
Kyou nodded with a small affirmative "Hai." She giggled and made her way over to the ladder, turning before she descended and waving with an eager "sayonara" to him. Down on the ground, Kyou could hear Taki tease Toshi about being alone with him. A small smile spread across his lips as he listened to her deny everything with a confident laugh. 'Toshi, I guess I really will be seeing more of you around eh?' He thought idly, returning his gaze to the stars. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There's Chapter 3! Wooo it's finally done! I hope you all liked it! *looks to the slightly angered Taki-San* I know! Not much Yuki/Taki moments! But.uhhh.Taki can change that in Chapter 4! ^-^ anyway, have fun and as always, reviews are greatly appreciated! Tell us what you think of the new idea for writing this fic, or what you think of it in general! Thanks! Toshi. 


	4. Thoughts and Prophecies

Disclaimer: We don't own Fruits Basket, but, we wish we did!  
  
A/N: Hiya! It's Amber, Taki, again! I was kinda down on this story, didn't really have any inspiration. So when Flare/Toshi took over, I had all sorts of inspiration! It feels great to be back! Anyways, Like Flare said, we're still looking for a chicken; if you're interested please e-mail me at amberleigh86sbcglobal.net. Oh, and I read the manga and realized that Kyou is actually spelled Kyo...but we're just gonna keep spelling it Kyou to make it less confusing and such.

* * *

Taki stepped through the doorway. "Kinagi-san? Kyoko-chan?" she called a little timidly. Looking at the clock, she realized that they had stayed at the Sohma's a little too long. "Shh, Toshi. I think Kinagi and Kyoko are asleep."  
  
"You wish," came a voice from the dining room doorway. Taki turned to see Kyoko standing there, looking at her a bit disapprovingly. "Kinagi is asleep already, but I was curious as to what time you two were actually going to come home, if you even were." She looked at the clock. "10:18. Not as bad as I was expecting." She gave them another look before brushing past them and walking up the stairs.  
  
"She really scares me, Taki," Toshi said latching onto the mouse.  
  
"I know, I know," Taki said reassuringly. "But we need to get to sleep. We have timeline presentations tomorrow."  
  
"I hate my timeline. I had to lie on it just to keep our secret from being revealed!" Toshi exclaimed indignantly. "It was either put that my parents rejected me, make up some excuse why and be the adopted kid, or put that they died and be the adopted kid. Either way I'm the stupid adopted kid! For the sake of fewer questions, I went with the latter."  
  
"I know, Toshi, I know it's hard, but if you want to stay in school, you have to deal with it," Taki said.  
  
"Girls, Girls! What are you doing up so late?" A voice said, coming down the stairs. They looked up to see Kinagi, looking very sleepy.  
  
"Kinagi-san!" Toshi exclaimed. "It's not late! It's still very early!"  
  
Kinagi yawned. "Oh," she said before starting up the stairs. Suddenly she turned around. "Hey! No it's not! It's almost 10:30! Where were you two?"  
  
"Ah, well, we were visiting some friends from school, at their house. They're-" Taki paused, wondering if she was allowed to reveal their secret. The Sohmas were cursed, and so was Kinagi. What would it matter if she knew? She then decided against it. She had Yuki's trust and she could not afford to break it. "They're very kind," she finally settled on saying.  
  
"Oh? Could these friends possibly be-" she threw her arms wide, fell to her knees and exclaimed, "High school boys!?"  
  
Kyoko, who had come down after hearing Kinagi's racket, thwapped her on the head. "Stop being a lech, you stupid dog. They are high school boys, but it's not like you'd ever have a chance with them. Stick to people your own age." She looked up to Taki and Toshi. "She and Shigure would get along, no?"  
  
Taki and Toshi giggled. "They can make field trips to Kaibara High together," Taki said.  
  
"Hey! Who is this Shigure?" Kinagi asked, standing up.  
  
"He's a Sohma, and a pervert at that," Toshi replied.  
  
"Why would I want to be friends with a pervert?" Kinagi shot back.  
  
"Because birds of a feather flock together," Taki stated.  
  
"You three argue, I'm going to bed," Kyoko muttered, heading back up the stairs.  
  
"Sounds like a good idea," Taki said, grabbing Toshi by the collar and starting up the stairs. "Good night!"  
  
"Good night!" Toshi echoed, following Taki quite ungracefully as she was being pulled.  
  
Kinagi stood at the bottom of the stairs, then called up. "Hey! I was the first one asleep! How did I manage to be the last one to bed?" She waited for a response and, getting none, trudged upstairs herself.

Kyou sat on the mat that was his bed, staring into the inky darkness, his cat eyes catching any bit of movement. _That damned rat,_ he thought to himself. _He's just trying to make up for Tohru being gone._ He paused as an image of Tohru flashed in his mind, and he closed his eyes tightly as if to fight back a tear. _Doesn't he realize that Seiko is just going to take them away too? If he lets himself get too attached, the pain is just going to be worse this time. Why does he have to drag me into this too?_ He paused again as an image of the three girls flashed in his mind. "Toshi-chan," he murmured out loud, thinking about the Ishimi cat. _She was so kind to me on the roof, even after I had teased her. Why? Why would she still be nice? She had every right to call me pathetic._ Kyou sighed and lied down on his bed. _Why?_ he asked himself one more time before slipping into his dreams.

  
  
Yuki looked out the window at the stars, just thinking about the revelations that had come about today. How could there possibly be another Juunishi family. It just didn't make sense. _Unless..._ he thought, _What if this is how we break the curse? What if these Ishimis have something to do with it?_ He shook his head, and lied down in his bed, contemplating every way the Ishimis could help break the curse. But no one even knew how the curse was started. And without knowledge of how the curse was started, no one could have knowledge on how to break the curse. With a heavy sigh, he closed his eyes, soon falling into a deep slumber.  
  
The sky turned dark as an older woman stepped onto a platform. She pointed to a man and a woman standing across from each other in a large crowd. "Until you realize what is to be," she started, the clouds above starting to swirl, "You shall be cursed forever!" A bolt of lightning shot down in front of the two people and the ground erupted into millions of bits of dirt. The old woman turned to the man. "You brought this upon yourself and the others, so you shall forever be reviled and tormented worse than any other! You will suffer the most, yet they will refuse to acknowledge you exist. Your family will suffer far more than hers and it will all be because of you. Until you realize what is meant to be, this will be both of your fates!" With that, she disappeared in tall pillar of smoke.  
  
Yuki awoke with a start. _What was...?_ He quickly grabbed some paper and a pen, and hastily went to writing down his dream. He wanted to share it to Taki, to see if it meant anything to her. Yuki sighed. He had that dream about Taki and Toshi the day he met them, so obviously whatever this dream meant, it had to have something to do with them. He sighed putting the paper to the side, and attempted to go back to sleep.

  
  
The next day, Yuki walked into class and sat down in his seat next to Taki. "Taki-chan, I had a dream last night," he stated, "and I'm curious to if it means anything to you." He handed her the paper with the dream and watched as she read it.  
  
"I don't get it, Yuki-kun. It really means nothing to me," Taki replied, handing the paper back to him.  
  
"Even if you can't think of a connection, I know it has something to do with you, and possibly me and our entire families," Yuki said. "The day I met you and Toshi, I had a dream about you two. It was you as a little girl, finding Toshi-chan on a stump in the forest, and bringing her back to your house."  
  
Taki gasped. "How could you..." She shook her head. "It's not possible. That's the day Toshi and I met!"  
  
Yuki just looked at her. "I've been having more dreams lately, and I think they relate to the curse. I was thinking last night, before I fell asleep, that your family and my family together might be the key to stopping the curse."  
  
Kyo came in and saw the two talking. _That damn rat..._ he thought to himself. _Cozy up with them, Yuki. When they get taken away, you'll regret it._

* * *

Okay, that's it for Ch. 4. Flare-chan's going to be taking over for the next chapter and yay, whoohoo, I'll see you later. Review please!


End file.
